


Jive

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), NowhereKid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Historical, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid
Summary: Немного о том, как был придуман Джайв.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Jive

**Author's Note:**

> Как танцуют джайв можно посмотреть тут - www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-d2W63f3WI

Сороковые годы были тяжелыми для Британии, как, впрочем, и для любой другой страны Европы. Нацистская военная машина наступала с каждым днём, и никто уже не был уверен в том, что что-то вообще способно её остановить. В основном люди думали, как дожить до конца дня, и молились, чтобы бомбардировка не началась посреди чаепития.

Джон Смит мог бы быть сейчас на передовой, если бы не его тяжелая форма плоскостопия. Из-за плоскостопия он был не в армии, а в Лондоне, по которому в очередной раз объявили воздушную тревогу. Джон потерял дом неделю назад, и из-за этого ему было особо негде прятаться от падающих с неба бомб. Мать научила его смотреть на жизнь позитивно, поэтому, короткими перебежками пересекая улицы, Джон радовался тому, что умрёт на свежем воздухе, а не под завалами из кирпича и камня. 

В какой-то момент Джон оказался под окнами церкви. Он бы побежал дальше, бормоча под нос единственную молитву, которую успел выучить в воскресной школе, но его привлекли тени внутри храма господня, и он немного задержался. Там находилось несколько человек, но в этот момент двигался лишь один из них. Он шёл меж скамей, забавно подпрыгивая и дёргая ногами, как будто не мог спокойно удержать на полу ноги. Даже когда он подошёл ближе к остальным людям, он не прекращал двигаться и подпрыгивать. 

Если бы Джон был чуть менее обеспокоен собственным выживанием, он бы, наверное, окликнул этих господ, напомнил бы им, что объявлена воздушная тревога и стоит поискать укрытие получше старой церкви. Если бы Джон был чуть менее голодным и уставшим, он бы задумался о том, что вообще делает столько народу в закрытой церкви посреди бомбёжки. Если бы Джона хоть немного интересовало, о чём говорят эти господа, он наверняка бы расслышал немецкий акцент как минимум у двоих из них. Но Джон не был заинтересован в том, чтобы спасать кого-то кроме себя, задумываться о глупостях и тем более вслушиваться в чужие разговоры. Он вообще остановился тут только из-за смешной тени на стене от прыгающего человека.

"А неплохой, должно быть, танец", ― подумал Джон и тут же попробовал повторить одно из движений этого странного мужчины. Было довольно просто. А если добавить современной музыки, так вообще получился бы зажигательный танец. Ритм джазовый, наверняка молодёжи понравилось бы. Им всегда нравилось что-то странное.

От мыслей о новом танце Джона отвлёк свист падающей бомбы, намекающий на то, что пора отсюда убираться. Полчаса спустя, когда Джон наконец добрался до убежища и перекусил куском хлеба, его внимание привлекли две молодые девушки, возможно, из местной школы. Одну из них звали Джейн, а другую ― Лили, и они обе были не прочь посмотреть на новый, только что придуманный Джоном танец. 

Позже, уже после окончания войны, Джон в поисках работы переехал в США, где познакомился со многими темнокожими рабочими на одном из заводов господина Форда. По счастливому совпадению, коллеги Джона тоже любили танцевать. Их жены тоже любили танцевать, и их дети любили танцевать, и дети их детей, и их родители. В общем, Джон получил благодарную аудиторию, чтобы показать свой танец. И несмотря на то, что в тридцать пять Джон сильно повредил колено, что помешало ему продолжить свою карьеру лучшего танцора в Детройте, его танец получил определённую популярность и быстро стал почти хитом не только среди афроамериканского населения США. 

Время шло, танец менялся, но не прекращал своего существования.

Шестьдесят лет спустя один конкретный ангел и другой конкретный демон прогуливались по вечернему парку Лондона. Азирафаэль получал от прогулки массу удовольствия, а Кроули получал массу удовольствия от процесса бурчания на ангела за то, что тот вытащил его без причины на улицу, да ещё и не в ресторан или театр. "Я нагулялся по лесам в средних веках, ангел, мне надоело ещё тогда смотреть на деревья", ― говорил он, недовольно кривясь. Впрочем, это ворчание ни капли не расстраивало Азирафаэля. 

Они проходили мимо большой открытой танцплощадки, с которой доносились бодрые мелодии. Люди на ней развлекались вовсю, отплясывая малознакомые ангелу танцы, состоящие в основном из прыжков, дерганий в разные стороны и тому подобного. Хотя музыка была очень даже ничего, по мнению Азирафаэля. Кажется, такая была популярна где-то в соровых? Или раньше? Как же она называлась тогда? Джаз, ангел. Ах да, джаз!

Азирафаэль даже замедлил шаг, чтобы послушать мотивы, которые, конечно, от настоящего джаза сохранили только ритм и набор инструментов. Недовольному демону пришлось тоже притормозить. Когда они были совсем близко, кто-то из смертных выкрикнул в микрофон:

― А теперь танцуем джайв!

Что такое "джайв", ангел не знал, как, впрочем, и Кроули, который считал себя очень прошаренным во всех интересных танцах, как минимум, этого столетия. А танец-то был ничего даже, заводной, не достаточно пошлый для этого века, но вполне себе достойный. Однако стоило смертным сорваться в пляс, как ангел заметил что-то странное в их движениях. Он почти с минуту наблюдал за танцорами, пытаясь понять, что же его смущало во всём происходящем. Под конец он сузил круг наблюдения до движений ног мужчин. Они казались подозрительно знакомыми… 

― Кроули, ― осторожно спросил ангел, поворачивая голову к своему спутнику. ― Ты, случайно, не приложил руку или какую-то другую часть тела к созданию этого танца? 

После этого вопроса демон подозрительно быстро приобрёл красный оттенок кожи. Несмотря на то, что он был демоном, обычно он не был красным, поэтому такое изменение казалось особенно необычным.

― Понятия не имею, о чём ты, ангел, ― буркнул Кроули и как-то слишком быстро зашагал прочь от танцующих. ― Почему это я должен был что-то прикладывать к этому непотребству? Дурацкий танец. Скучный и совершенно не соблазнительный. Будто висельник дёргает ногами перед смертью. Никакой эстетики.

Ангелу пришлось поспешить следом за Кроули, чтобы не потерять его из виду совсем, но на его лице уже расплывалась улыбка. Пусть демону и не нравилась эта идея, но он определённо, хоть и невольно, приложил руку к созданию танца, который Азирафаэлю теперь очень хотелось разучить.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
